


Le bouquet de Lys

by AllenKune



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, Knights - Freeform, Romance, Sexist Language
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Naître en tant que femme est la pire des malédictions pour son époque, Ella est comme toutes autres dames de la noblesses. Nait pour être mariée et tenir une maison en donnant naissance à des enfants pour son mari tout en restant à sa place face à l'homme avec qui elle sera enchaînait .Pourtant la voici mariée pour évitait une guerre, offerte avec une forte dote à un chevalier étranger vaillant et féroce sur les champs de batailles. Loin de toutes les malédictions de son pays, Ella à maintenant une semaine pour découvrir se nouveau monde et aussi son époux. Peut-être assez pour découvrir qu'elle partage sa vie maintenant avec la femme la plus forte qu'elle n'ai jamais rencontré.





	1. Chapter 1

Serpentant sur la route de terre peu utilisée, le petit carrosse en bois rouge traversait les nombreux champs de blés. La fin de soirée arrivait lentement, le ciel prenant une teinte plus chaude et couvrait les fermes lointaines d'une légère brume. On aurait pu se croire dans un tableau, avec le carrosse de taille modeste peint en rouge et aux rares décorations en bronzes et argents, aux deux chevaux isabelles tirant le véhicule facilement. Un vieil homme aux cheveux poivres conduisait le carrosse, un manteau et un chapeau bruns cachant une partie de son corps et ne laissant voir qu'un visage dur à la barbe de quelque jour négligé.

L'intérieur du carrosse était bien plus agréable, même s'il n'arrivait pas à faire taire l'angoisse et la crainte de sa seule occupante. Avec deux sièges noirs face à face, en cuire confortable et de bonne qualité rendant les heurs de voyage agréable. Les deux fenêtres avaient des rideaux blancs broder avec soin et une petite fenêtre permettait de discuter avec le conducteur si l'envie le prenait aux occupants.

Assise sur la banquette face au conducteur et aux deux chevaux galopant, Ella observait les lèvres pincées le paysage défiler sur les terres de son père sauvé tristement par elle. Ses longs cheveux roses pastels lui tomber jusqu'à mis dos, une tresse discrète sur sa tempe droite se perdant dans le flot de sa chevelure en partie reposer contre sa robe et le bois du véhicule. Habillait par une longue robe aux dominances bleues, la tunique avait en son centre un long imprimer discret gris claire aux motifs de fleurs de pommier partant de sa poitrine pour finir jusqu’au sol. Une dentelle bleu pastel finissait sa robe, et encadrait l'imprimer comme beaucoup d'autres robes de l'époque.

Les manches longues et amples lui allaient merveille et quand elle croisait son reflet dans la vitre elle aurait put croire être une princesse de conte de fées, ses grands yeux cyans mouiller par la joie et non pas par sa résignation.

Les bons conseils de sa mère et de ses dames de compagnie résonnaient encore à ses oreilles, et son livre sur l'éducation des épouses offert par son frère ainé près d'elle lui tenait compagnie et distrayait son esprit. Il y avait bien sur d'autres occupations par ses longues heures de voyage. Un recueille de poésie achevé et une pièce de couture inachevée reposer près d'elle, mais son esprit n'était pas à quelques belles paroles ou de finir cette couture de fleur.

Cette journée était déjà si triste. Elle aurait dû être fière d'être prise comme épouse pour l'un de chevalier les plus vaillant du royaume d'Hortensia, sauvant le royaume d'Anthémis d'une invasion. Mais sa liberté lui manquait déjà alors qu'elle n'avait pour le moment pas de bague au doigt.

Ella revoyait sa mère lui tenir un discourt lors du dernier repas qu'elle avait put partageait avec sa famille. Ses longs cheveux roses comme les siens coiffés par un chignon strict mais ses yeux bruns doux et agréables alors qu'elle mangeait à droite de son père en bout de table.

**"Donne-lui un héritier mâle fort, et il ne te demandera pas plus."** Lui avait-elle dit avec une voix douce mais qui ne laissait place à aucune discutions. **"Donne-lui juste assez d'enfants pour avoir une descendance puissante et des alliances politiques."**

Son père avait hochait la tête au dire de sa mère, son regard gris se tournant vers sa fille unique. Il ne perdit pas un instant son visage froid mais digne, ne pliant pas de perdre sa seule fille et ça dote au pays voisin même si le roi l'avait récompensé d'un nouveau titre et d'un nouveau domaine. **"Reste à l'écart des choses d'hommes. Nous t'avons déjà enseignait toutes les choses qu'une épouse doit faire et je ne veux pas détruire cette faible paix. Occupe-toi des enfants, occupe toi des domestiques et entretient les bonnes grâces de ton époux."**

Ella n'avait qu'hochait la tête, sa fourchette s'immobilisant dans son assiette avant qu'une main douce sur la table ne serre la sienne tremblante sous la peur d'être lié éternellement sous le serment des Dieux à un tel homme.

Son frère ainé la regardait tendrement, sans rien de plus qu'un amour fraternel. Il ressemblait tellement à son père, en bien plus jeune et peut être même moins dure. Des cheveux court bruns qui semblait ne désirait que le vent des batailles et des yeux cyans comme les siens.

**" N'aie crainte petite sœur. Hortensia est en guerre et ton mari ne sera que sur les champs de bataille. Tu n'auras pas à craindre sa présence et les nobles de l'autre cotés de la frontière n'oseront pas en vouloirs à une jeune mariée étrangère."**

Les paroles d'Horatio lui avaient donné un peu d'espoir, et alors que la calèche était proche de la frontière la jeune noble ne pouvais se tenir qu'à ça . Regardant par la petite fenêtre, elle vit les champs faire places à un bois, frontière entre les deux pays comme le mur de briques qui séparait le nouveau domaine du chevalier Akia.

Cela était étrange de voir ça dote pour la première fois. La forêt de Trèverêve et les domaines alentours offerts comme offre de paix avec elle. Les arbres semblaient si vieux et grands, sortant du sol pour s'élevaient si haut qu'ils cachaient le soleil. Les oiseaux chantaient une dernière fois, quelques animaux curieux regardant le carrosse passaient et sa prisonnière.

C'était si beau. Malgré la nuit tombante et son mariage à venir, cette terre était si belle. Elle devait regorger de vies, que se soit le gibier si abondant ou les arbres fruitiers et baies qui devaient parsemer le sol. Si son époux pratiqué la chasse, peut être pourrait elle admirait sous le soleil d'une journée de chasse cette nature.

Cela était ridicule pensa-t-elle, mais cela réussissait à la distraire un temps. Le roucoulement des oiseaux et le rythme du carrosse la laissant même s'endormir contre le fauteuil confortable, le stress ayant fini d'épuiser la jeune femme portant un poids trop lourd pour ses frêles épaules.

**"Mademoiselle Hasma."** La voix dure du conducteur réveillait la jeune fille endormie. Ella ouvrit les yeux confuse puis honteuse de s'être endormie malgré elle. Refermant son livre ouvert pour qu'il puisse rejoindre son sac, la jeune femme vit le paysage de forêt être devenue un petit chemin de campagne serpentant dans un petit village ou les lumières des maisons étaient la seule source lumineuse dans la nuit.

**"Nous arrivons bientôt mademoiselle. J'espère que vous avez réussi à vous reposer un peu."** La voix dure mais néanmoins sincère du conducteur du carrosse la ramena à la réalité.

**" Oui, le voyage ne fut pas aussi pénible que je ne l'aurait imaginé."** Avoua-t-elle en observant le petit village en hameau du château dominant la vallée sur la petite colline qu'elle voyait au loin seulement grâce à la faible lumière lointaine.

Un éclat blanc se colla contre la vite du carrosse, suivit de plusieurs autres sous le regard émerveillé d'Ella. Il neigeait, un vent froid important un flot de blanc sur le petit village et le chemin. Heureusement pour elle, le carrosse était bien isolé et surtout elle avait prévu un châle bleu marine pour le voyage et s'empressait de mettre pour les minutes de routes qui lui restaient encore.

Ella ne savait pas où elle était emmenait mais se nouveau pays lui montré de belles choses déjà et elle ne devrait pas baisser les bras aussi rapidement. Elle n'avait pas que son simple bonheur entre ses mains, mais l'honneur des Hasma et peut être même une paix plutôt faible. Une femme devait assumer ses responsabilités.

Elle serait une bonne épouse. Elle fournira à son mari plusieurs enfants et peut être aura-t-elle droit à une chambre à part. Peut-être aura-t-elle une dame de compagnie avec qui elle pourra se lier d'amitié ou être la dame de compagnie d'une autre noble qui l'éloignerait de son époux.

De toute manière, le choix n'était pas entre ses mains. Elle ne devrait que continuer à profiter de ses petits moments de bonheur, comme cette neige tombante sur son chemin ou de ses livres et coutures.


	2. Chapitre 2

Le carrosse s'immobilisait devant la grande porte d'entré, laissant que peu de marche à effectuer dans le froid de cette nuit de neige. Ella levait les yeux vers l'imposant château encore à l'abri dans la cabine. Il semblait bien loin des sombres châteaux fortifié qu'elle avait imaginés. Il était grand avec trois tours disparaissant dans les nuages sombres, plusieurs vitraux semblaient décorer les fenêtres mais la pénombre l'empêchait de les distinguer correctement. Cela ressemblait à la demeure d'un prince, c'était plus petit que le château de son père mais pourtant tellement plus imposant.

Un halo de lumière traversait la porte d'entré, et en levant son regard Ella voyait quelques lumières du premier étage allumées malgré la neige tombant de plus en plus fort contre la bâtisse brune. C'était dur de comprendre que cette demeure allait devenir la sienne. Un lieu si beau devenant une prison.

Normalement le mariage devait être le plus beau moment dans la vie d'une femme. Son seul but était de se trouver un homme après tout, et lui offrir une descendance d'hommes forts. Ella devait bien s'avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais regardé un homme comme ses dames de compagnie le faisaient. Elle aurait voulu vivre encore quelques saisons de plus sans homme dans sa vie, la piégeant dans un mariage.

Soupirant, Ella voyait son conducteur ouvrir la petite porte du carrosse et sut que son temps était écoulé. Acceptant la main tendue pour l'aider à descendre, la future maîtresse des lieux ce confronté au froid de la nuit neigeuse. Repoussant un frisson, la jeune femme marchait incertaine vers la grande porte d'entré en bois sombre qui s'ouvrait pour révéler un spectacle curieux.

Le hall était chaleureux, avec des dalles aux sols soigneusement travaillé en damier jaune et oranges pastel. Une statue d'une femme dénudée se tenait au milieu , tailler dans un marbre blanc et à parfaite distance entre la porte d'entré et l'escalier assorti au sol et aux tapisseries chaudes avec les emblèmes de la famille de son futur époux.

Ella observait admirative la nymphe se pavanant immobile, les deux portes lourdes en bois mais sculptait des loups emblématique du chevalier Akia et des tapisseries rouges avec cousu sur le devant un loup dévorant une pierre en forme de lune. C'était tellement beau, et plus chaleureux de sa propre maison.

**"Bonjour mademoiselle Hasma."**

Une jeune femme se tenait près de la porte, habillait par une robe simple brune mais avec un corset noir mettant en valeur un buste mince. Sa jupe avait un imprimer de loups et de ronces sans doute pour révéler sa fidélité à la famille Hati mais surtout qui témoignait d'une petite richesse suffisante pour être issu de petite bourgeoisie.

Des yeux verts la regardaient doucement, un sourire fin ornant les lèvres délicates alors qu'elle se tenait poliment près d'Ella. Coiffés avec un chignon, ses cheveux blonds étaient propres et tenus strictement comme beaucoup de dames de petite noblesse.

**"Bienvenue au manoir des Hatis mademoiselle Hasma. J'espère le voyage ne fut pas trop pénible ?"** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix aussi douce et gracieuse que son apparence laissé penser.

**"Le voyage fut très agréable et plaisant."** Dit Ella d'une voix faible en ne pouvant pas décrocher des yeux la décoration grandiose.

**"Je suis ravie d'apprendre qu'Hortense est à votre goût. Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de faire découvrir notre nation."** Rit la jeune femme. Ella ne pouvait pas douter qu'avec la tentions actuelle peu de voyageur osaient marcher dans une région inconnue avec tant de légendes. Les bandits, les chevaliers en quête de sang depuis la paix, les monstres. La jeune fille taisait un frisson en se souvenant de toutes les rumeurs qu'elle avait réussi à oublier.

**"Maitre Akia vous attend pour le dîner. Shylock s'occupe de vos bagages et si vous le permettait je vais vous conduire à votre futur conjoins."**

**" Bien. Il me tarde de rencontrer enfin mon futur époux."** Sa voix était tremblante mais la peur ne devait pas prendre le pas sur ses bonnes manières. Elle devait juste suivre silencieusement la jeune femme et être une épouse soumise. Comme son père et sa mère le lui avaient répété mainte fois avant son dépars.

**"N'ayez pas peur mademoiselle. Nous n'allons pas vous manger."**

Comme si la jeune femme pouvait lire dans ses pensées, elle s'avançait doucement vers la future épouse avec le plus calme et rassurant visage qu'elle pouvait offrir. Cela ne faisait que ridiculiser Ella de sa tenue. Elle aurait fait honte à son père et à sa famille d'avoir un tel comporte, devant un domestique d'autant plus.

**"Je dois vous paraître sotte de me comporté ainsi."** Répondit Ella en baissa les yeux sur ses mains serrées par la peur.

**"Il n'y a pas le moindre mal. Il serait affreux d'attendre qu'une jeune épouse n'ai pas peur d'être marié à un inconnu sur une terre tout aussi mystérieuse que son époux."**

Avançant d'un pas supplémentaire, la jeune femme se permettait lentement de prendre les mains tremblantes de la jeune noble sans perdre un seul instant son sourire rassurant. **"Je me doute que plusieurs rumeurs courent sur nous mais, il n'y a pas de crainte à avoir. Mon maître n'est pas un monstre. Il est même très impatient de vous rencontrer !"**

**" Il est impatient de me voir ? "**

Doucement Ella se laissait conduire par la servante, quittant le hall richement décoré pour emprunter la porte de gauche. Un immense couloir se présentait alors devant les jeunes femmes. Des dizaines de portes en bois sombre sculptées soigneusement pour aborder des formes simples de carré mais qui laissait néanmoins voir un savoir-faire . Les dalles chaudes avaient laissées au marbre blanc, le plafond abordait avec la même blancheurs des statuts de loups courant au-dessus de leurs têtes dans ce qui ressemblait à une forêt. Le coté gauche était un immense mur aux peintures de paysages qui lui était inconnue mais qui rapidement laissa place une vitre immense donnant sur le jardin recouvert de neige et perdu dans la nuit.

Admirative, Ella laissait son regard s'égarer sur les détails du long couloir comme on regardait un tableau d'artiste. Un paysage de jardin anglais complètement blanc côtoyait des portes semblant infinis ouvragé chacune avec soins. Des tableaux de forêt et de montagnes, parfois de ville étrange ou de fleuves immenses. Il ne manquait plus qu'une douce musique de violon et la jeune femme pouvait s'imaginer dans un de ses rares bals qu'elle avait fréquentés où chaque détail ne servait qu'une mise en scène à l'honneur des hôtes.

C'était si loin du fort froid qu'elle avait imaginée. Aucun donjon, aucuns gardes n'y même d'armée. Elle pouvait se croire dans un conte de fées, attendant la prochaine surprise avec joie et curiosité. Un homme brut ne pouvait pas vivre dans des lieus aussi merveilleux. Même chez les nobles les plus gracieux elle n'avait pas pu imaginer de demeure digne d'un roi.

Son futur époux ne pouvait pas être un homme comme ceux qu'elle avais vue passer devant son père pour sa main. Peut-être que celui-là aurait cette chose que toutes les dames vantées qu'ils avaient. Un parfum qui une fois goûtait rendra toute autre saveur terne et fade.

La jeune fille préférée ne pas se faire trop d'espoir. Elle n'avait pour le moment jamais eu le cœur brisé par un homme et elle l'espérait de ne pas l'avoir avant le mariage. Elle se rappelait encore du jour où elle avait dû consoler une de ses cousines après que son amant ne soit retrouvait au bras d'une autre jeune dame. C'était une scène qui était devenue commune.

Un amant trompant une jeune femme, la maladie venant séparer les deux amoureux, un mariage arrangé venant mettre à terme à l'amourette innocente. Tant de mal d'amour qui avait plus d'une fois réussit à faire plier les femmes et les hommes.

Ella remarqua à peine que la jeune domestique s'arrêtait devant une grande double-porte, l'emblème de la famille Hati sculpté en son centre et des poignés en argents. La jeune femme ne put décrocher son regard cyan de ce qui lui était offert si généreusement alors que deux domestiques ouvraient les portes.

Une immense salle de banquet aux murs tapissés avec des motifs baroques et un rouge vin des plus agréables se révélait à la jeune femme. Un lustre éclairait la pièce et les tableaux qui ne pouvaient qu'être que des membres de la vénérable famille Hati étaient accrochés sur les murs, observant silencieuse leur dernier descendant. Tous semblaient imposants, des hommes à la chevelure rouge impressionnant et aux armures qui devaient avoir subi tant de bataille fièrement peints. Plusieurs femmes posaient elles aussi mais loin des tableaux de sa famille , elles avaient le regard féroces comme des lionnes et les épées qu'elles portaient n'avais rien à envier aux hommes.

Elles ne semblaient pas aussi fragiles que le portrait que son père lui avait fait des femmes. Elles étaient si belles et avaient toutes leurs places sur un champ de bataille. Ella ne pouvait pas imaginer autre chose que de puissantes tigresses en voyant les yeux verts ou bruns qui observaient silencieusement la grande table dressée au centre.

Ella mit un instant à remarquer qu'une table était dressée, des fauteuils vides assorties à la tapisserie attendant alors que plusieurs mets fumants reposaient dans des plats de porcelaines. Une soupière aux hanses en forme d'ailes trônait fièrement au centre de la table, une bonne odeur de légumes se mélangeant à celle du pain frais proche et du lapin cuit qui reposait dans un autre plat. On aurait presque manqué le maître de maison assit en bout de table et attendant sa promise.

Lentement les yeux cyans doux rencontraient ceux vifs et verts de son futur mari. Des cheveux roux partant dans tous les sens et faisant penser à la coiffe d'un lion, un sourire fière et confiant, des vêtements légers mais qui semblait néanmoins coûteux. Une tunique orange aux boutons de bronze et à l'emblème de loup mangeant la lune, un pantalon noir fourré dans des bottes hautes et surtout un détail qui n'échappa pas à la surprise d'Ella.

Une poitrine était présente sur le torse de son mari, futur mari.

Un sourire apparut lentement sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, les yeux captivaient non plus par le décor époustouflant du manoir mais par les deux yeux féminins qui semblaient être la plus belle merveille que ce mariage pouvait lui offrir.

Elle n'aurait finalement pas à avoir le cœur et la vie brisés par un homme. Peut-être même pourrait-elle ne pas avoir le cœur brisé.


End file.
